epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Meatholl VS Mrpietcaptain
Good morning/afternoon/night ladies and gentlemen! I am Meatholl, but you already knew that. Today I shall be making the blog of the battle for the Official 2nd Wiki Rap Tournament. Today, we have Mrpietcaptain, my fellow Dutch brother versus yours truly, Meatholl. I hope you enjoy this battle. Meat : Good luck and may the Dutch be with you. Piet : Same goes to you plz. PLZ. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Beat starts at 0:19 EPIC RAP BATTLE OF WIKISTRYYY TOURNAMENT MASHIZZLE ANUSSS. !!!!! !!!!! !!!!! !!! Meatholl : Go Bazinga your anus, punk. This is a Dutch clutch, but It is I who has the skill! Say Ahoy to your Fatey 'cause for Piet's sake, I'll grind you like a windmill! You must be stoned if you think you'll win, your flow has been CLOGged, With pietty disses you certainly won't get more votes than your amount of blogs. If your donkey ass only makes sarcastic comments, then you better beware, Jari. I've already packed my rapping bullets, now Meatholl's going on a Safari. Let me make this Bureautwat seasick with facts! This battle you should've skipped, Cause I will not only make your ego sink deep, but also your worthless LeaderSHIP! Mrpietcaptain : Jorn plz. Step up to me and i’ll break your weak raps like glass. The captain welcomes you aboard the H.M.S Kick-Your-Ass. You fail as administator. Just saying, but you know it damn well. I actually edit stuff on the wiki while you just play with your Frikandel. Everybody will be like "Hurt Meat, heal Piet", now i dropped my dis. This MC's Hammering down on you while you can’t even touch this. Pope Sloth is gonna meet his big downfall today. So prepare your tears ‘Cause when i’m done, i’ll be the only one remaining of the Dutchketeers Meatholl : I'm gonna Big Bang some Holls inside your dense brain, because man, There's no logic in your rapping plan! Damn, You've been a foolish Van Der Laan! You just got promoted to end a conflict, you don't even try to make peace, Because the only thing we receive from this naive chief is nothing but a plz! Just go back to the ocean, 'cause lowering your rank won't cause any commotion, since you've got no percentage of devotion. Call it Meatholl's Law of Demotion! You admitting you're a peasant, I demand it! You losing like a bitch, I planned it! My raps are on such a high intellectual scale, even Sheldon wouldn't comprehend it! Mrpietcaptain : It’s just been my birthday. But i’m the one bringing lyrical presents. Make you eat my raps for lunch, i guess that’s why you’re called “Van Essen”. I’ll petition against your rhymes: Banned from the site, even the internet. You think you're fixing conflicts here while you're just being my marionette You can't even be taken seriously with all your jokes and sarcasm. I spit in such overwhelming flow, it'll give you your daily orgasm. Don’t talk 'bout intellect when your Twitter is PleasureBunny69. Time to butcher this piece of meat and sell him at the nearest Albert Heijn. Meatholl : The Cap of lyrics will drown as the God of Rapping makes it lyrically overflowin' Piet plz (echoes). It has been months now, how's your first fanmade battle going? I bet you have a Sheldon fetish, because you have things in common, like you're both socially awkward, very weird and you can't get a normal woman! I'm spitting hurricanes to this kiddy bath captain, for battling you're unfit, I'd enter your vessel and take some loot, but your rappin' ain't worth shit. If I'd be Hilversummin' up your fails, It would include you battling me. So I let history repeat itself, and watch as you will once again lose in Round 3! Mrpietcaptain : Ain't worth shit? Your raps are "meh". Your loss shall be extremely bitter. The only thing you're usefull for is getting replies from Dante's Twitter. Go make a new fanmade battle no one remembers after a day or 2. When it comes to rapping, like in title, i'm superior to you. You're overusing jokes as much as your Jeff the Killer gif. Meat, just plz. My rhymes burn you so hard. Hopefully they'll also burn some calories. You're blasted to Davy Jones' Locker. I’ve overthrow this puny god. Now i’ll just leave you and your butt-buddy Shift to go and Humpalot. ClassicalExpendable : Meat plz, piet plz, here comes the real dutchketeer From the depth, of hell, I appear to overhear two dutchy bitches fight another, for no reason, cause... see the real badass banned trollasshole, yes that's me, that's ce. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! VOTE IN THE COMMENTS BETWEEN PIET OR MEAT, NOT CE, HE SUCKS. Category:Blog posts